In a conventional evaporative emission system, an emission control device is utilized to recover fuel vapor in a charcoal canister from a refueling event and selectively purge this fuel vapor from the charcoal canister into the engine. The emission control device is further utilized to perform leak detection tests to verify the integrity of the evaporative emission system and also provide pressure relief of the evaporative emission system. The emission control device is typically connected to an engine and a fuel tank and also includes a connection to the atmosphere. In general, conventional emission control devices provide control of various valves under specific engine operating conditions to perform system leak tests as well as system pressure relief. An example of such an evaporative emission system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,487 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
While such conventional systems work for their intended purpose, packaging of numerous system components and solenoids undesirably increase complexity and cost as well as typically require calibration for effective operation. Thus, there is a need for an evaporative emission system that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.